Movies Will Bring us Together
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: When Castle, Beckett, Steve, and Danny are transported to a random house in the middle of nowhere, we all know something is bound to happen. There will be tears, love, and action as they watch their respected TV series and (hopefully) make friends with each other. Castle/Hawaii Five-0 crossover. OC included.


_A/N: This story is a Castle/Hawaii Five-0 crossover, if you didn't already guess. But here's a short explanation about Phoenix. YOU MUST READ OR YOU WILL BE TERRIBLY CONFUSED! THANKS!_

**_Another great thing about our relationship. Long ago, Hera, goddess of marriage and the person who hates my guts, imprisoned Steven in his own body and stuck him with a random mortal family. Why, you ask? He's the son of Poseidon, born a few decades after the Oath. She figured that for revenge Zeus would do the same, so she hid him. Well, years later, Zeus had a child, and Hera found out. So she had to do the same thing for Danny, a very powerful son of Zeus, also my twin brother. After that, their parents figured that they both had died by monster, and although they were depressed, they decided to pretend they never existed, figuring that someone would have killed them both for being who they were anyways._**

**_Meanwhile, they both grew up in their disguises, their true selves stuck inside and frozen in time. They looked a lot alike, but not enough to be obvious. Their real lives were forgotten, even though they didn't even know their heritage yet back then. The Fates decided that they needed to come together again after McGarrett's father died, and so there they were, together again._**

**_Now. About a year or two after they met, they found me. Once again, the Fates decided they needed to meet someone, but this time, a demigod who knew who she was. One that was from this time period. Me. So, I helped unlock their identities. It took a lot, and it was crazy, but in the time I was there (I left camp about a week before it was over until now) I managed to do it. Now they can both change back and forth whenever they want, depending on what they're doing._**

_So, hopefully that helps clear everything up! Just comment your questions!_

It was a normal day in Hawaii. Which was almost painful for the members of Five-0, who were waiting for a case. They had been clear for days; no murders, no kidnappings, nothing at all. So this is why Kono Kalakaua was "working" on their murder board (more like playing mind games on different websites), Chin Ho Kelly was playing games on his smartphone, Daniel 'Danny' Williams was talking to his daughter on his phone, Steven McGarrett was throwing a small rubber ball into the air repeatedly, and Phoenix, their young consultant, was reading a book she had read many times before.

Of course, a normal day for our favorite team members would be crazy, right?

"Hey, Phoenix." McGarrett muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you as bored as I am?"

Phoenix, blonde bangs falling in her eyes, nodded. "Just a little bit. But it's not like we can leave."

"Yeah." He sighed.

Just as he was about to suggest ditching, a bright light surrounded not only them, but Danny too. They all disappeared in a matter of seconds . . .

"Beckett?"

"Yes Castle?"

It was also a slow day in the NYPD precinct where Richard Castle consulted. He kept busy by annoying Katherine Beckett, who was trying to ignore him. Javier Esposito was playing a game of trashcan basketball with his partner, Kevin Ryan (Ryan was in the lead, but Esposito was getting close). So, like the first group, they too were getting bored.

Rick Castle gave his partner a grin at her annoyed tone. "I'm bored."

"Well, nobody is keeping you here, Castle. You could leave and actually do your job."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Just as she was about to retort, her partner and she was also surrounded in a bright light, disappearing completely . . .

There were multiple thumps heard around the room as people hit a carpeted floor. A few groans, then, hearing others, everyone stood up, taking out their respected weapons.

"NYPD, put down your-"

"Five-0, put down your weap-"

"Don't hurt me, I'm just the consultant!"

"Castle?" Phoenix stepped forward, although she didn't lower her gun. "Guys, what are you all doing here!"

A letter flowed down from the ceiling gracefully. She grabbed it with one hand, keeping her gun steady with the other, before reading it aloud.

_Dear Five-0 and NYPD Detectives,_

_You might not know it, but all of you are tied together by one person. That one person is Phoenix, a consultant to both of your teams at one point, although some are closer to her than others. You were brought here to learn about each other. Introduce yourselves to the full extent, meaning first and last names, including who you work for. Time is frozen, so you will not be missed._

_Each of you has a TV series in a different dimension. Everyone shall watch them, but keep in mind, as everything with your friend, not everything is truthful. Just make sure to explain what really happened after each episodes. Please do not kill each other. You all must become friends. It is part of your destinies._

_The Fates_

Slowly, everyone lowered their weapons.

"So you're friends of Phoenix?" McGarrett asked.

Beckett stepped forward. "Yeah. I'm Detective Katherine Beckett, NYPD 12th precinct." She had long brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She radiated a "boss" aura, and the guys could tell she was the person to go to for questions out of the couple

The other man had brown hair and green eyes that looked rather intelligent. He didn't look like a cop though. "I'm Richard Castle, mystery writer extraordinaire, ruggedly handsome-"

"Castle." Beckett warned.

"Right. I consult for the 12th precinct."

McGarrett nodded, stepping forward. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, head of Five-0." This man had messy brown hair and ocean blue eyes that were speckled with sea green. He was tall and very muscular, with tattoos covering his biceps.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Five-0?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sure it will explain in these videos." He shrugged.

"Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Five-0, former homicide detective in Newark, New Jersey." His blonde hair was set back, and he had pale blue eyes. He was the only one dressed nicely in slacks and a dress shirt.

Then was the last. "Phoenix Williams, consultant for Five-0, although, you all know me already." She looked to be around fifteen, although her eyes looked older, like she had seen so much more for her age. Her long blond hair was tied back in a braid, and her electric blue eyes shone.

"Williams?" Castle grinned. "You're real name. You found it. Does that mean you're related to Danny?"

"Brother." She grinned. At the other's confused expressions, she said, "I'll explain later. But where are these so called DVDs?"

A box appeared in front of them. McGarrett took out multiple cases. "Which first?"

"What about switching back and forth. The first disk about us, then the first disc about you, and go like that?" Danny asked.

Beckett nodded. "Sounds good to me." The others agreed, so they popped in the first disc of Hawaii Five-0 . . .


End file.
